


Having Some Fun Now

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Dogs, Gen, Humans, Non humans, Parents mentioned, Van - Freeform, established relationships not tagged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: The kids again, another two year time skip for them. They’ve discovered what their dogs really are. The dogs are two years old. The boys are now eight and ten years old, I do believe.(August 2k26 is 2 years from then. They’re now: 24 (Jesh and A-Ling), 24-27 (Jingyi), and 27 (Sizhui.)





	Having Some Fun Now

~~~~|~|~~~~|~|~~~~|~|~~~~|~|~~~~|~|~~

(This’ll probably be short...Oh look, I didn’t take forever to write this fourth part, doing it right now.)

The two eight year olds ran through a nearby field. It was a week or so before school was to start back up. They were running in animal forms, with the dogs. Well, more accurately, the cat was riding the Qilin. That’s Kirin in Japan, but An’s not Japanese. The black dog kept up beside him. The spirit dog fell a little behind. He wasn’t slowing down, however, he’d never slow down for anything. Well, for his boy he would. He wasn’t slowing now, however and that was seen. He panted a bit, then looked to Bao. Bao barked to him, wagging a pretty tail. Hakuu huffed, the pretty brown dog perking his ears. He growled, a signal, a warning. The Qilin boy darted behind a tree nearby them. They all returned to normal forms, disguised forms really.

They each peered around the tree, which looked funny probably. They sighed in relief when they saw Jeshika. They turned to the two dogs. Mau sighed and scolded his pretty brown dog. Hakuu whined and lowered his head...Jeshika called to them, and they all ran to her. They were spending the weekend at her and the guys’ place. They all walked side by side from the field. They got to the car and got in. Well, really a mini van, because there were the three guys and one girl. Now, there were one guy, one girl, and two kids. Plus the dogs, of course. Oh, can’t forget Fairy, Aki, Fae (or Fay), and Natsu. Anyhow, Rulan smiled at Jesh and the boys. He then put the van in gear and began to drive home.

The boys hummed as they sat in the middle part of the van. Well, technically there were two middle parts. The dogs were all the way in the back. They looked out the cargo (?) window. It was big enough for them both to look out comfortably. Jeshika giggled a bit, then shook her head. The drive home was mostly quiet, and peaceful. They talked a bit here or there. The boys were speaking in hushed voices to one another. The ginger smiled a bit as she saw. She tilted her head as a hand touched black hair. The ears popped up, and she shook her head. An’s hand began to pet them. Mau closed his eyes and began to purr. Jeshika wanted to scold them...but there weren’t any cars really anyway. She actually sighed in relief at this. She shook her head a few more times. Soon, they’d turned onto a familiar road. It was the one right before their road, the road their house is on. She hummed and sat back a bit now. She glanced out the window. 

They finally pulled onto their road, and drove down it. Rulan then reached the driveway, and pulled into it. He parked the van, and shut it off. Everyone opened their doors, and got out of said van. Rulan opened the door to the house for the boys. He and Jeshika then called the dogs. They took them to the back, just to be sure they need to potty. They then brought them in the back door. The boys immediately went to the kitchen. Sizhui was already making food in there. Rulan and Jesh smiled, well Rulan smirked. They sneaked up on the unsuspecting guy. The boys didn’t even warn him...The guy and gal pounced upon him, then hugged him. Jeshika giggled as she kissed Sizhui’s cheek, when he huffed. Rulan just kind of rested his chin. (Tiny ts) They has dinner, then sent the boys to bathe. They made them brush their teeth, too. They then sent them to bed. Well, first they let them watch a movie on the television.

The next day was much the same: eating, hydrating, playing games, eating again, brushing teeth, going to bed. (Tiny skip) The parents had shown up to pick up the kids, deciding to not put that on the guys and girl. They’d already picked them up and got them here responsibly. Therefore, the parents came to take them home.

(That’s it for this ‘series’ of stories, yeah, sorry...There’ll be stuff for the guys and Jesh, like having a baby or two. That’s separate from this, though. Maybe she’ll tell them her secret)

End


End file.
